deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Challus Mercer
I'd like to include the points that Dr. Mercer deliberately sabotages parts of the ship. Did he remove the Tram system Data Card Isaac needs to retrieve in chapter 1? Either Hammond or Kendra states someone must have removed the card on purpose, and one of Dr. Mercer's lamps he likes to put everywhere where he's residing was also lying next to the card. Did he also remove the Nav-Cards from the shuttle? --Redscorpio90 06:08, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Haven't thought much about that. What about his accent? I don't know much about accents, so is it important? Can anyone analyze it? I thought it was German at first, back when I played without subtitles. I thought he said "zu". But it's something else. Navid Negahban( the VA of Mercer) was born in Iran. that may be what you are hearing. i could be wrong of course. DisMEMBAH 12:45, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Fighting him? I just finished dead space, but I can't remember fighting him as an Enhanced Slasher. Maybe it was because it got hectic, but I can't remember any Enhanced Slasher with distinctive traits that resembled Doctor Mercer. :Because 'twas a generic Super-Slasher. Nightmare Hobo 00:08, 8 December 2008 (UTC) He's that body that you see transformed by the infector right after you see his last recording but his body is kind of unreconizable because of the infector chewing on him, and also right after you kill him you hear this victory music.Don't worry I missed it the first time too. It's also possible that you killed the Infector before it took its course. I managed to do that the first time I was in the same area as Mercer. Also, since I can't add this to the above part, his accent is FAR from German or Scottish. Navid Negahban is the character likeness for Mercer, and he is Iranian. IGemini 03:44, 20 March 2009 (UTC) if you save merser can you kil him yorself Reference to Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? Mercer's name is a reference to the unifying religion found within Philip K. Dick's Do Android's Dream of Electric Sheep. It would seem to be beyond mere conincidence that the game's designer's chose to utilize this name especially when one takes into consideration several similarities. First Mercerism was the main religion of the novel similar to Unitology in Dead Space. Second Challus Mercer has messiahanic tendancies in a manner similar to Mercer in Dick's Novel. Third in the novel Deckard communicates with Mercer by means of an hallucination in much the same way that Isaac Clarke does with Nicole(albeit unknowingly). Finally Mercer in Dick's novel is revealed to be a fraud by the antagonists of the story in much the same way as the audience of Dead Space views Challus Mercer's promises as being fraudelent. One significant difference between the two is that Mercerism in Dick's work is a benign and enlightening religion whereas Challus Mercer's subscription to Unitology is intensely malovelent. This difference is likely irrelevant and simply a matter of creative licencse. If someone finds merit with these suggestions I would be grateful to see the page updated with this reference. Arab Reference? I find it a bit racist to assume that the villain of the game is arab just because he has darker skin. He is more likely to be mediterrainean considering his accent. :A. So it'd also be racist to assume he's Latino? Or Indian? :B. The voice actor and model for him is Iranian. 06:19, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, his name sure ain't Iranian. ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 15:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I think he looks russian. Mercer's accent is Iranian. He is from Iran. Whether you assume it to be racist or not, well that's up to you. --Selty 05:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) wait, aren't the crazy, re-animated, dismembering, head chopping Necromorps the villians of the game? and The Hive Mind? And Kendra? And kind of Hammond? And that one guy? oh, man i must be a mega racist.... :( DisMEMBAH 12:49, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Well we could say that Mercer is like the second villian of the game since he actually tried to kill isaac more than once.Flaming skull of heaven 17:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull Agreed, but, it isnt fair to say that just because he's from Iran means hes a villian. Was the bad man from Indiana Jones from Iran? No. End of story! DisMEMBAH 16:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Headless? Maybe by killing the Infector early, the proboscis gets stuck in his head and it is stuck with the Infector, but it rips off of Mercer's body The Flying Fenrakk 00:33, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Yuck. a good point though. i really don't see why there is that much speculation around that. it's totally possbile that could have happened. DisMEMBAH 12:50, March 31, 2010 (UTC)